Sensual Massage
by machiavelliande
Summary: Jensen is a young struggling actor who works as a sensual massage therapist to pay the rent until he gets his break in Hollywood. A lucky lady is gifted with a fantasy massage for her Birthday and Jensen gives her an afternoon of sensual delights. Enjoy!


Title: Sensual Massage  
>Authors: Machiavelliande<br>Pairing: Jensen/Birthday Girl (insert your name here Ladies)  
>Rating: NC17<br>Warning/enticement: het, sensual massage, Jensen in leather G-string, Jensen nude, NSFW Jensen manip, written so you can imagine yourself as the Birthday Girl!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Jensen but dear God if I did...<br>Summary: Jensen is a young struggling actor who works as a sensual massage therapist to pay the rent until he gets his break in Hollywood. A lucky lady is gifted with a fantasy massage for her Birthday and Jensen gives her an afternoon of delights that she will never forget.  
>AN: Cyn, Tia and Anna asked me to write a special story for the ladies who love Jensen. Since I love giving women massages, this is where my mind went. Enjoy Ladies! XXX Damon

**Sensual Massage**

Jensen smiled when he read the message on his Fantasy Massage website. He liked the idea of giving the Birthday Girl a day she would always remember. He checked his account and confirmed that the money had been deposited. He took a shower, shaved, moisturized and splashed on his signature scent Armani Gio. He dressed carefully and checked his watch. Showtime!

The Birthday Girl was pacing nervously. She had never heard of a masseuse who came to your home. Course her friends had told her it was a sensual massage and she would be nude for it. She had showered, shaved, moisturized and dabbed on Juicy so she was ready. She jumped when the doorbell sounded. The woman took a deep breath and opened the door. She was stunned into temporary silence by the sight of the blond adonis on her doorstep.

Jensen gave her an encouraging smile and held out his hand. He introduced himself and she finally snapped out of it and invited him in. Her friends had somehow found her dream man. He was over six feet tall, well muscled, with dark blond hair and deep green eyes. He wore a jade silk shirt and black jeans that were molded to his body like a second skin. She led him to the bed room and asked him where he wanted her then blushed prettily.

Jensen chuckled and she couldn't help but smile at the deep rich sound of it. He instructed her to take off her robe and lay face down on the bed. He started unbuttoning his shirt and she turned her head to the side to watch. He undressed with practiced ease and neatly placed his clothes on the dresser. When he pushed his jeans down over his hips, the Birthday Girl gasped. Jensen was wearing a leather G-string that had tiny silver chains attaching the front pouch to the back strap that bisected his muscular ass cheeks. He picked up a three inch by five inch black box that had been in his pocket and placed it on the nightstand. He explained that it was a Buddha Machine that provided soothing sounds to enhance the massage. Jensen gave her another stunning smile then climbed on the bed and straddled her thighs.

He squirted some scented massage oil on her back and began a traditional massage. He started with her neck then slowly worked his way down her back. Jensen could feel her start to relax and he reached to take her arm and pull it back gently so it rested atop her back and along his thigh. He worked the muscle from shoulder down to fingers. He repeated the procedure with her other arm. She was awash in sensations from his touch and contact with his warm smooth skin. When he instructed her to move both arms out straight from her body, he leaned down over her back. Jensen breathed hotly up the length of her spine to her neck as he ran his fingertips across the sensitive skin of her arms.

"I'm going to go deeper now." Jensen purred softly into the shell of her ear.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the thought. Jensen moved up astride her heart shaped ass and pressed deep into the muscles of her back. He used his upper body weight to increase the pressure. She let loose with a small moan and blushed again knowing that he had heard it. Jensen smiled and began to move down caressing the backs of her thighs then calves as he made his way to her feet. Her friends had said she loved foot massages. When she started to wriggle under his touch, Jensen moved back up her body that glistened with oil. He ran his thumbs up the middle of her thighs with his fingers wrapped around the outside of her thighs. She was moaning again and this time she didn't care if he heard it.

Jensen began to massage the large muscles in her ass cheeks, fingers clenching, pressing and rotating offering glimpses of her pink bud and labia as he moved to her inner thighs. She giggled and sighed at the stimulation and naughtiness of the massage. She was watching him in the mirror above the dresser and he was a work of art. Jensen rolled the muscles of her inner thigh outwards causing her legs to open wider and give him more access. With each move Jensen was making his way closer to the core of her sex. His strong hands stopped just short of her vulva and he moved off to one side.

"Turn over for me." Jensen purred softly and she did so blushing because he was going to see her full frontal.

Jensen moved up and knelt so he could begin to gently massage her face with his fingertips. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply and regularly. After a few moments, he moved to straddle her waist. She couldn't help but stare at his tanned and toned body and the noticeable bulge in the leather pouch that encased his cock. Her breathing quickened and Jensen smiled as he squirted warm oil over her breasts. He leaned forward and began to massage the oil firmly into her breasts and she couldn't help but arch into his touch. Her nipples hardened into twin peaks and Jensen slid them between his talented fingers as his hands glided over her breasts. She was getting wetter by the second but there was nothing she could do but lie back and enjoy his skilled touch. Jensen traced circles around her breasts then a trail across her nipples that caused her to gasp. He filled each hand with a breast and continued his gentle and firm kneading that slid her nipples across his slick palms.  
>Jensen pressed his ass down against her pelvis and made her moan out loud.<p>

"Before I have you turn over again, would you like a drink?" Jensen looked toward the chilled champagne on the nightstand.

"That would be heavenly." She sighed and watched him move to pop the cork and pour the champagne. God the man was sexy. He had to know how much he was turning her on. She was practically soaking the sheets.

They toasted to her birthday and chatted about how he had become a masseuse. Jensen told her about his days as a model and how he was trying to break into the movie business. When they got back to the massage, she'd had three glasses of champagne to his one. She was feeling a little high, very happy and extremely horny.

This time Jensen straddled her upper back facing her feet. He concentrated his efforts on the cheeks of her pert ass. With each practiced stroke he moved further into the flesh of her crack. She was watching every stroke in the mirror and getting so wet she was dripping on the duvet beneath her.  
>When Jensen leaned farther forward to massage the backs of her thighs, his erection grazed her back. She stifled a gasp at the sensual contact.<p>

Jensen's hands moved up her inner tights rhythmically stroking and kneading. The Birthday Girls breathing became more rapid as he got closer and closer to her exposed sex. She let out a soft groan as his palm made contact with her outer lips. She spread her legs wider and raised her hips a little inviting more intimate caresses. The tips of Jensen's fingers were nudging against the the lips of her vagina as his palm brushed back and forth across her mound. She let out a soft moan and pressed against his fingers and palm.

Jensen pressed his erection more firmly against her back as he leaned down and breathed across her rose bud and down over the length of her wet swollen aroused sex. He let his fingers trace the dips and curves of her body causing her to moan and press her pelvis against the bed. He pulled her cheeks apart as he kneaded them causing her lips to part and exposing her wet pussy fully to him. Jensen's erection was pressing firmly into the small of her back. He blew across her again making her writhe under him then he climbed off her. She pouted fiercely for a moment. She had been ready to come. She felt his warm hand grip her ankles and press her legs tightly together.

She watched him in the mirror as he applied oil to his upper body and legs. "I think you're going to like this, Birthday Girl." Jensen purred.

He crawled onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of her legs then Jensen lowered his well-oiled torso down onto her. His erection nestled in the groove between her thighs, a few inches below her sex. He lay there for a while allowing her to get used to the pressure. He gripped her shoulders and slid his body forward, his barely covered cock and balls gliding up and over her ass and onto her back. He paused for a moment pressing against her then slid back down. He continued this move several times then came to rest with his cock wedged in between her ass cheeks. She could feel his cock pressing against her sex and wanted more. She spread her legs wider and Jensen pressed harder against her. He rotated his sinuous hips so that his leather clad prick was rubbing back and forth across her pussy. He was simulating fucking her as she moved to meet his muscular thrusting body. Jensen slowed down and ground against her as she moaned out long and hard under the sensual pressure.

His breath ghosted over her back then caressed her ear as he murmured. "Turn over for me, Birthday Girl."

She turned over and stared at Jensen's crotch. His cock was straining against the leather pouch that encased it. "Time to release the Tiger. Would you do the honors?" Jensen rolled his hips forward and she saw the small clasps that attached the chains. She reached up with both hands and released the clasps so that the G-string fell away revealing Jensen's long thick shaft dripping pearls of precome.

Jensen backed down her body and she spread her legs so he could climb between them. He stroked her inner thighs and then began to stroke her clit. She moaned and arched up into his touch. He fingered her clit for a moment then pressed his middle and index fingers inside her hot velvety box. She arched up and cried out as he began to finger fuck her hard and deep. It only took a few seconds for her to come shuddering on his long fingers.

"You feel ready." Jensen purred as he moved off the bed and retrieved a condom from the dresser. He rolled it on swiftly and used a bit of oil for lube.

He climbed up between her legs and pressed the crown of his cock against her opening. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her hard and deep. She threw her head back and grabbed onto Jensen's muscular ass as he pistoned his hips and nailed her to the bed. After awhile, he slowed down easing his glistening cock out then thrusting back in. His heavy sac bounced against the Birthday Girls ass with every stroke. He pulled back and out and she whimpered at the loss of him inside her.

"On your hands and knees, Birthday Girl." Jensen remembered that her friends had said she loved fucking doggy style.

She got into position and he pressed his cock deep inside her rocking her forward on the bed. She looked into the mirror to watch him thrust into her. She pushed back to meet each of his power thrusts. He was riding her swiftly towards another climax. She loved the feel of his thick shaft hitting all her sweet spots.

"Oh, God!" She moaned as she came hard with Jensen buried deep inside her. Her velvety box clenched down tightly on his prick which pushed Jensen over the edge of his own orgasm. She fell down onto the bed trembling and shivering with aftershocks. Jensen slipped out of her and held her until the aftershocks passed. She snuggled up against his hard body and fell into a deep satisfied sleep.

"Happy Birthday." Jensen whispered and and kissed her forehead softly. He took a shower in the guest room and let himself out of the house making sure to lock the door behind him. A car full of ladies watched him walk down the steps and to his car. They looked at each other and smiled. They were definitely gonna hire the fantasy masseuse for their next birthday!

A/N: If you enjoyed Jensen's sensual massage, let me know. XOX Damon


End file.
